User talk:Amer the sorrow killer
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Amer the sorrow killer/The new killer page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content, or something that you wrote instead of found on the Internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LOLSKELETONS (talk) 09:36, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Why Your Story Was Deleted There are a lot of reasons why your story was deleted. 1. We DO NOT allow any more stories about Jeff the Killer or the Jane the Killer. 2. You are not allowed to post your story as a blog. 3. You clearly did not edit your story. There's a ton of missing words, spelling mistakes and other errors. 4. Your story is poorly written, sometimes to the point of being confusing to read. You should have read the rules before you went to work on your story. It would have saved you a lot of time. ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 03:07, January 28, 2014 (UTC) :Yes, of course I've seen it. That's how I know it's about Jeff and Jane. It's so poorly written that I don't even know where to start. Have you read your story? YOU MISSED THE THIRD WORD OF YOUR STORY. The first line is this crazy, conceptual palindrome that ends with the same phrase it starts with. Your second paragraph is one gigantic, confusing, typo-filled sentence. It's hard to tell where anybody is and what the hell does it mean that you heard the voice of an elf? :Actually, all of your paragraphs seem to be giant sentences. You can't do that. That's called a run-on. :Nothing makes sense. Not a single thing. What the main character's involvement in ANY of this is, how they got in this situation. I'm at the point where, for my own sanity, I've convinced myself that this is all a joke. This is a beautifully crafted troll and you have gotten me good. Why else would your main character FORGET TO PUT ON CLOTHES? Or call Jeff a "faggot." :"plus they had bloody torso's a size of a basketball" Do you not know what a torso is? Are you missing a word? I feel like I'm having a stroke. Your character goes to school after their entire family was murdered! WHY? :OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD. This character is young enough to still have RECESS at school! How old are they? How old could they possibly be? Eight? What the fuck? That's ridiculous. I don't have to tell you why that's ridiculous, right? : Why would Jeff try to slash somebody's hand? Why not the heart or the throat? How does half of someone's half get ripped off from one slice of a knife that wasn't even aimed at the face? "but what Jeff didn't know was that the imposter kicked the door opened" I have no idea what that means. :Normally, I would advise someone to work on their imagery or their pacing. You need to work on telling a coherent story. You need to learn punctuation. It's extremely troubling that you can't look at your story and see what's wrong with it. Maybe English isn't your first language. I hope it's not. I really do. In which case, I'm sorry, but otherwise. . .you should know better. You should know well enough to read your story through to see if you're missing words, at the very least. :Even if this weren't about Jeff the Killer it would never pass our quality standards. ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 03:59, January 28, 2014 (UTC) :: I feel like I need to tell you that your story has broken me to some degree. I feel sad and weak after having to go that in-depth. This is the feeling I imagine people have before they throw themselves in front of a train. ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 04:04, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Blacklisted subjects These are the things you can't write about: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Creepypasta_Wiki:Spinoffs ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 04:34, January 28, 2014 (UTC) There is no excuse for not editing before you post. After all, you did say you spent a lot of time making it perfect. And, again, it wouldn't matter how good your story was, we don't allow stories about Jeff the Killer or Jane the Killer or Slenderman or BEN or the Rake or anything listed in that link up there. ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 05:05, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Man, it's not my job to give you ideas. I don't know what you're going to write about, that's on you. Look, I don't know how old you are, but I get the feeling that you are very, very young. My honest advice is don't be concerned about posting stories. Just practice, write for yourself, show it to people who will give you honest feedback and read a lot of books. As much of a jerk as I might seem to be, I genuinely do want people to do well. So, when I tell you that you have a long way to go, I'm saying it to help you, not to hurt you. Practice, get your skills up, learn how to tell a story and get some of that knowledge that comes with growing up. Of course, I can't stop you from posting, but if you don't meet quality standards your work will be for nothing. Good luck. 05:25, January 28, 2014 (UTC)ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk)